Perdidos no Deserto
by Mila Pink
Summary: Esse é um desafio que fiz no fórum SIG - Sweet Innocent Girl.  Gaara e Ino demonstram todo amor que sentem um pelo outro.  De um jeito bem ...


Desafio I – Lost

Estavam andando a dias neste lugar, a única coisa que viam eram desertos, não que eles não gostassem de areia, mas tanta já era demais. Sempre que olhavam um para o outro, só viam dúvidas, raiva e amor? Sim, amor!

Ela nem podia acreditar nisto sempre quis que ele a amasse, ou que ao menos demonstrasse algum afeto a ela. Mas tiveram que ficar _**perdidos**_ no meio do deserto de Suna para ele olhá-la diferente. E o pior até agora não trocaram uma palavra. Ela bem que tentou, mas ele não respondia a seus estímulos.

Ino: - Gaara, o que faremos?

Gaara: - ...

Ino: - Pelo amor que você sente a mim, responde, estou entrando em desespero!

Gaara: - Conheço um lugar aqui perto que poderemos ficar, antes que a tempestade de areia chegue.

_O que? Ele falou mesmo comigo, como assim? Ele me ama? Não posso acreditar! E que lugar é esse? Imagina vamos ficar sozinhos, hoje vou aproveitar para pegar esse ruivo gostoso! _Enquanto Ino pensava aonde iriam, e se Gaara corresponderia a seus encantos, Gaara, olhava de canto admirando toda sua beleza. Ela pensava que estavam **perdidos**, mas Gaara sabia aonde iam e o que fariam por lá. Ele **perdeu**-se de propósito.

Queria ficar sozinho com a loira, e em Suna não conseguiriam, por ser o Kazekage. Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram num belo Oasis. Perto do lago azul cristalino, tem uma pequena casa de dois andares, muito linda. De cor verde água, e ao redor flores. Ino olhava admirada, nunca ia imaginar um lugar assim no meio daquele lugar. Sorria e sem perceber corria em direção ao lago.

Ao chegar perto se admirou por ser tão cristalino, pelo sol bater e formar um arco-íris, pelas plantas e flores que ornavam aquele lugar como se ali fosse um lugar a parte do deserto, do mundo. Estavam sozinhos, como se nada fora dali existisse.

Nem percebeu que Gaara aproximava-se. Ele a admirava, como podia ficar mais bela ainda, com o sol batendo em seu rosto, dando um leve dourado aos seus cabelos. Um brilho intenso em seus olhos, enquanto olhava o lago, o sol, as flores. Tudo isso é novo a ele, e ele deixará se _**perder **_aos seus desejos.

Quando deu por si, estava dentro da casa prensada numa das paredes. Gaara a olhava intensamente, enquanto a imprensava na parede. Ela quando deu em si, já estava aos beijos. Ao separar-se dele por falta de ar, olhou-o assustada, imaginou que ela que iria tomar as atitudes que ia seduzi-lo, mas não ela que estava ali, sendo seduzida por esses olhos verdes profundos e brilhantes de desejo, e amor.

Se fosse há algum tempo não acreditaria que estaria nesta situação, mas depois de passar essas semanas ao lado dele, em missão, percebeu que não poderia voltar para casa, ela _**perdeu**_-se em seus olhos, em seu corpo, nos seus mistérios, quer desvendar cada um, nem que para isso tenha que viver eternamente. Mas desvendaria cada um. Um por um.

Olhando com mais calma, podia ver sua respiração ofegante, o jeito frio e calculista, havia deixado de lado, e mostrava um lado, carinhoso e intenso. Seus cabelos sedosos pediam que sua mão se _**perdesse**_ nesta imensidão. Seu corpo todo trabalhado em músculos perfeitos e cor dourada, pedia por mãos desejosas em contato.

Ao olhar para cima, ela constatou que não era só ela que estava **perdida**, ele também se _**perdeu**_ em seus olhos azul mar, transbordando paixão, no corpo perfeito cheio de curvas, e pele sedosa.

Sem nem precisar de palavras, eles se beijaram colocando todo amor, paixão e desejo neste beijo. Gaara levantou Ino de modo que ela pudesse enlaçar suas pernas em seu quadril. Ino sentiu-se ser carregada, mas não deu muita importância, a única coisa que fazia era arrancar as roupas de seu amado.

Chegaram ao quarto já sem roupas. Elas, _**perdidas **_pela casa. Gaara depositou Ino na cama, e beijou-a. Eles iriam ter uma noite de amor inesquecível, com muito amor, desejo e entrega, um do outro. A muito sentia esse desejo e não colocavam para fora, hoje seria o dia em que deixariam tudo fluir, mostrariam tudo que sentia pelo outro.

Em cada toque Ino estremecia, Gaara fazia sentir como se fosse uma menina indefesa que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Enquanto ele descia os beijos pelo pescoço, colo e barriga para finalmente chegar a sua intimidade. Ela só conseguia gemer, inerte, _**perdida**_ nos beijos que ele dava, em seus toques, nas suas emoções.

Depois de muito gemer ela chegou ao ápice de seu êxtase. Não sabia como, mas Gaara mexia com ela, sentia seu corpo vibrar só dele a olhar. Sentia-se molhada, só dele apertá-la. Nunca sentiu isso com ninguém, só ela a fazia sentir-se **perdida. **Ainda em espasmos, sentiu Gaara introduzir seu membro forte e rapidamente, fazendo com que ela estremecesse, mal tinha se recuperado e ele já introduzia nela.

Em fortes estocadas, e constantes, ambos gemiam. Ino já estava quase gozando quando sentiu Gaara diminuir o ritmo, ela protestou, mas ele só diminuía, mas continuava a meter forte. Ele quase enlouquecendo, mordeu seu ombro sentindo o gosto salgado do suor, e doce de sua essência. Ela estava enlouquecendo, este homem indo devagar e forte, pirava sua mente, seu corpo pedia por mais.

Ino: - Mais ... for... te e RÁPIDO!

Gaara ao ouvir o pedido meteu cada vez mais rápido e forte, fazendo com que Ino gozasse mais uma vez, porém não parou, continuou num ritmo constante e alucinante, mudando de posição, deixando-a de quatro. Ino quase não tinha forças mais, ela sentiu-se mudar de posição, ele a segurava, enquanto metia mais fundo e forte.

Sentiu Ino apertar seu membro mais uma vez, prova de que iria gozar de novo, depois de mais algumas estocadas, seu gozo e o de Ino misturaram-se, finalmente resolveu que gozaria, depois de proporcionar um prazer absoluto a ela, deixando um cheiro único. Prova de seu amor.

Caíram cansados um ao lado do outro na cama. Fitaram-se intensamente. Ali não precisava de palavras. Só a presença do outro já bastava, todo aquilo valia de provas. Gaara puxou Ino a seu encontro fazendo com que sua cabeça relaxa-se em seu peito. Acariciava seu cabelo. Ino quase dormindo ainda pode escutar.

Gaara: - Casa comigo, minha flor?

Ino: - Sim.

Gaara: - Eu te amo.

Ino: - Eu também te amo.

E Ino pode _**perder-**_se em seus sonhos, pode ficar com a pessoa que mais amava, e agora teria o resto da vida para descobrir seus mistérios. Gaara ainda ficou olhando para Ino, não podia deixar que nada, nem ninguém tocassem na sua flor, cuidaria dela, para o resto da vida. Mostraria todo seu amor a ela, nunca deixaria que ela sofresse.

Essa _**perdida**_ que ele deu mudou a sua vida. Sempre será grato ao lugar _**perdido**_ no deserto, onde pode desfrutar de sua flor.

Amaria para o resto de sua vida.

_**Perdidos **_para sempre um no outro.


End file.
